


Klaro-Surprise KLAROLINE

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaroline, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt: Caroline visits NOLA to surprise Klaus in the middle of a really bad time, bonus points for smut please





	Klaro-Surprise KLAROLINE

If there was one thing that Klaus Mikaelson didn't like, it was a surprise. So when he finally got the chance to go home and wind down after a long day of playing nice with everyone, he was less than happy to get a phone call from his brother, advising him of a possible threat to everything he had built. Elijah informed him that an old acquaintance, Lucas, was in town, and apparently had been for a few days. Which Klaus did not like 

 

The last time he had seen Lucas, the younger vampire promised to take everything from the hybrid no matter how long it took. Klaus quickly made calls and moved around the city until he discovered that Lucas had spent his last few nights at Sunnie's, a bar on the main strip. As Klaus walked in, he let his eyes scan the room quickly before landing on their intended target. A gentleman sat in the corner, nursing a drink and facing the room. It had been nearly 700 years but Klaus recognized him just the same. He took a deep breath before approaching the table and resting his palms on it as he leaned in. Lucas simply smiled. 

 

“Niklaus, what a surprise to see you here, buddy. It’s been awhile,” Lucas greeted him, leaning back in his chair and lifting his glass up to his lips. Klaus just maintained eye contact a few more moments, trying his hardest not to make a scene but honestly just feeling over the whole situation. 

 

“What are you doing in my city, Lucas?” Klaus asked, feeling his irritation grow as the other man just shrugged and feigned innocence that he had no idea Klaus was here. “If you’re here to attempt to make good on your threat, you need to know that I will drop you before you can even make a move,” he snapped, pushing back off the table gently so that he was standing. Lucas just chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

 

“It’s been this many years and you’re still thinking about that old squabble?” he asked, setting the glass down and standing to his feet. “Why would I have any interest in tearing your life to pieces, it’s not like you burned my family home to the ground with my brother inside of it. Less than 300 miles from this very bar, might I add.” Lucas finished speaking, voice grim and mouth in a hard line. Klaus narrowed his eyes and scowled, shifting his stance forward to respond with a warning before Elijah appeared, sliding between them quickly and speaking lowly. 

 

“Gentlemen, need I remind you this is a public place. Perhaps any issues should be taken elsewhere,” he suggested, looking between the two. Klaus just clenched his jaw tight, knowing that Elijah was right, but also wanting nothing more than to rip Lucas’ throat out right there over the table. 

 

“No problem here, mate, just enjoying a drink and the nightlife,” Lucas responded to Elijah before glancing back to the hybrid and lifting an eyebrow.

 

Klaus poked a finger hard into the younger vampire's chest as he leaned across the table. “Cause any trouble and my brother won’t be able to save you, I’ll tear your limbs off in the middle of Bourbon street at noon,” he warned before turning and walking towards the door.

 

As he neared the exit, a very familiar and equally overwhelming scent surrounded him. “Guess who?” a melodic voice spoke as a pair of warm hands covered his eyes from the back

 

It took Klaus all of one whole second to identify the voice and he turned, looking down at the culprit. Caroline pushed her lips together in a pout and leaned against his chest. “You didn’t guess, no fair,” she whined. The smell of whiskey on her breath and the light flush of her cheeks was enough to let him know she already had her fair share of drinks.

 

“Caroline,” he paused, glancing to the right to see Lucas still standing by Elijah, but his eyes were trained across the room to where Caroline stood before Klaus, in her deep red dress and matching heels, curls cascading down past her shoulders. Klaus reached out and grabbed her arm gently, tugging her to his side and shifting his back to Lucas so he could no longer see her.

 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, immediately regretting the venom he heard in his voice as the hurt flashed across her face. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm from his grasp as she turned to walk away. “Wait, no I... that came out wrong, love,” he spoke quickly trying to save the situation. 

 

Klaus hooked his arm around her waist and tugged her body closer to his, leaning in close so that his mouth was near her ear. "Love, I am sorry but please don't fight me. There's someone in this very room that wants very badly to do me ill, and you took me by surprise by showing up in an inopportune time, it doesn't at all mean that I am not thrilled to see you. Will you come with me somewhere else where we aren't being watched?" he asked, voice nearly a whisper and Caroline shivered a bit as his hot breath fanned against her bare neck, thinking a few moments before nodding her head.

 

Klaus turned and began to walk out, sliding his fingers in hers and leading her out of the bar and to the street where she immediately pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest

 

Caroline looked up as they walked. "You didn't have to be so rude to me," she grumbled. "Not my fault you've made enemies."

 

Klaus stopped walking once they were about a block from the bar, moving them off to the side so they were away from the main flow of traffic. There weren't too many people bustling around right now, but soon, the amount of people would double.

 

"Caroline, you know very well that I am happy to see you. It's been quite some time and there's a situation with the cretin in there, I am sorry that it affected my response to seeing you." He reached out and brushed his fingers against her shoulder. She turned to face him and lifted her eyes to meet his.

 

"Mild curiosity, why are you here?" he asked 

 

Caroline lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. "Short version, Bonnie's getting married, I'm planning the bachelorette party and there are some great bars here, even a good club I read about online. So tomorrow night when the rest of them fly in, we are going bar hopping and celebrating for a few days." She swallowed hard as she met Klaus' bright blue eyes. He shifted his weight a bit and lifted an eyebrow. 

 

"If no one else is coming until tomorrow, what made you come early?" he inquired, taking a small step towards her.

 

She swallowed hard again and shut her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her heart before he noticed how fast it was beating. She took a deep breath, preparing her words carefully before deciding to speak. Unfortunately, when she spoke it just came out a rush of the cold hard truth. 

 

"I wanted to see you," Caroline uttered, immediately wanting to kick herself for having the extra few shots of whiskey. They evidently did nothing but make her honesty sky rocket. She looked back to his face in time to see Klaus' trademarked smirk slide to his lips. 

 

"Well you could have called, I would have kept you company. Drinking alone is no fun," he told her, stepping closer until they were toe to toe. Caroline stood very still, nearly holding her breath because of his proximity. He moved his hand up to her face, softy pressing his knuckles against the bottom of her jaw as he tilted her head fully up so it was mere inches from his.

 

"I've missed you too, love," he murmured before very softly brushing his lips against hers, waiting to see if she would move away 

 

Instead, a small gasp escaped from her parted lips and Caroline lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, tucking herself closer against him as she pressed her lips to his. He dropped his hands to her hips and rested them against the fabric there as he relished in the lazy kiss. It was a comfortable kiss, very different from their last one years ago that was full of passion and a raw need for each other.

 

Klaus pulled back first and Caroline took a step back, gently pressing a hand to her mouth before grinning up at Klaus. 

 

"I think I'll visit more often. That was..." She paused for a moment and searched for the right word. Before she got a chance to finish her sentence, the sound of a throat clearing behind her interrupted.

 

She turned to see a man, about Klaus' height, but built like a bodybuilder, with a very cocky smile on his face. She instinctively took a step back towards Klaus at the same time his hands flew out and gripped her hips, tugging her into him. 

 

"I've just come to say goodbye," the man said and Caroline immediately got the feeling that he was the one Klaus was talking about back in the bar. "I'll be on the next plane out of here. Wanted to apologize for my actions in there." He seemed very genuine. Caroline tilted her head up slightly to look at Klaus, who had his eyes narrowed slightly.

 

"You need to leave and never come back," Klaus responded gravely. He clenched his jaw and could do nothing but watch as Lucas looked Caroline up and down 

 

He didn't really want to make it known that she was as important to him as she was, but every muscle in his arms tightened around Caroline and she rested back into him in an effort to calm him down. Lucas just grinned at them both before nodding his head and heading down the street to the hotel he was staying.

 

Klaus watched until he had disappeared from sight and then he watched a few moments more as Caroline stepped from his arms before turning to him. He turned his attention to her.

 

"Where are you staying?" 

 

She opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head. "Never mind, you're staying with me until he's gone” 

 

Elijah walked up before Caroline could speak, having just left the bar himself and watching the whole scene. "Well brother, if you were trying to let him know that she's a weakness, surely locking her up in your castle would work. But if you would like the best chance at conveying normalcy, it's best you let her be. As it is that little power show you just did probably has him thinking that." 

 

Caroline lifted her fingers to her brow, feeling a slight headache coming on at the mess. She had come to New Orleans early to scope out the bars and hot spots, but the underlying reason was simply that she had wanted to see Klaus. She thought she might have been ready for him, as he offered so many times. But there she stood, slightly tipsy in the streets of New Orleans and caught in the middle of a drama. Klaus and Elijah argued back and forth for a few minutes on what would be safer for her and eventually she just lifted her arms. 

 

"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now I," she paused, motioning to herself, "am getting a headache, and therefore going back to my hotel, locking my door and going to sleep." She turned and started walking away. Klaus took a few steps and slid in front of her, stopping her.

 

"Caroline," he started, running a finger along her jaw. She shut her eyes a moment and nodded her head before reopening them and locking eyes with him. "I am sorry about earlier. And before your friends fly in, I think it best if we had a chat. Allow me to take you to lunch?" Klaus looked a bit more hopeful than he should have. Caroline let a smile tug at her lips as she nodded her head. 

 

"Lunch sounds amazing," she told him before sliding up to her toes and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Call me in the morning and give me a place. I'll meet you."

 

Caroline moved around him and began her walk down the block to her hotel, fighting the urge to turn back and look at him as the smile on her face got larger. Klaus watched until she was out of sight before pulling out his phone and dialing a number, asking one of his vampires throughout the city to step in and watch over Caroline from afar. When he hung up the phone, Elijah next to him just sighed and shook his head.

 

"I'll follow Lucas, make sure he gets on the plane and leaves. But you need to be careful with Caroline. I don't like this situation and don't think we will see the last of him." Before Elijah could fully finish, Klaus began shaking his head softly. 

 

"Yeah, me neither." 

 

 

****

 

The next morning came and Klaus was trying not to panic. He had called Caroline twice now and she still hadn’t answered. 

 

“You do know that it’s not even 10 am and she went to bed wasted, she’s probably still asleep,” Kol quipped, getting irritated with his brother's repetitive comments about Caroline not answering. “Why don’t you go check on her?” He lifted his head up off the couch to look at Klaus, who scoffed in response. 

 

“He won’t do that because he’s afraid it’ll seem too needy,” Rebekah smarted back, flipping through the newspaper from the couch. Marcel hid a chuckle from next to her and Klaus scowled. 

 

“I really don’t know why I put up with you lot,” he said turning and walking out the front door, heading down towards the hotel Caroline was staying at. He knew logically that she was just sleeping and that nothing happened because Elijah personally put Lucas on a plane and watched it fly away 

 

As he neared the front of her hotel, his phone rang and Caroline's name flashed across the screen. He answered quickly, lifting the phone to his ear. "Good morning, love," he greeted, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he paused by the entrance. 

 

"Did I kiss you last night or did you kiss me?" she asked, voice sounding suspiciously like she had just woken up. Klaus smiled fully, a chuckle escaping.

 

"This isn't funny, Klaus. I can remember most everything about last night except who initiated the kiss and I need to know if I made a fool of myself." She sighed out and Klaus could almost see her rubbing her head and frowning. 

 

"I would like to think it was a 50/50 thing. Are you regretting it?" he asked, eyes scanning the busy street around him. Caroline sighed once again through the line. 

 

"Of course not." She paused, and the silence on the other end went on so long that Klaus was almost concerned she had hung up. "I just...really think we should talk in person. Be clear about what it is I am looking for and what you're looking for because I really don't feel like lying. I came all the way here and set Bonnie's bachelorette party here for you. I wanted an excuse to see you."

 

She finished speaking and it was Klaus' turn to be silent. He found himself shocked by her words. He had chased her for years before their encounter in the woods, where she finally admitted she cared for him and they went their separate ways 

 

"Hello?" She asked. Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and spoke up. 

 

"Sorry, love, for a moment it sounded like you said you wanted to see me, the notion threw me off guard," he teased. Caroline laughed and Klaus couldn't stop the corresponding chuckle that escaped.

 

"Why don't you get ready and I will meet you out front of your hotel in a half hour, I can show you around before we get lunch?" he offered. Caroline agreed and they said their goodbyes.

 

Jumping off the bed, she skipped to the bathroom, making quick work of showering and getting dressed after. She went through three dresses before deciding on a more casual outfit: her favorite white shorts, a blue tank top, and a pair of light sandals. She dried her hair fully and grabbed her sunglasses, staring at herself for a solid 3 minutes in the mirror, just trying to calm her nerves before grabbing her phone and key card and stepping out of the room. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, it wasn't a date, right? They were just going to share lunch and talk about possibly dating in the future. They had seen each other naked and for some reason lunch scared her.

 

She had kept up her friendship with Kol over the years, nothing big, just the occasional call or text. He would also occasionally pop in every once in awhile just for a visit. They had kept their conversations about him or school, she did her best to avoid asking about Klaus, though she was always suspicious that he wasn't reporting back about her.

 

She shook the thoughts off and stepped out into the thick southern heat, looking around as she slid her glasses over her eyes. She spotted Klaus immediately, leaning against the wall to her left on his phone. He grinned when he saw her and pushed off the wall, walking towards her and hanging up. Caroline used the time it took him to get to her to look him up and down, thankful for her dark glasses to hide her eyes. Time really had been good to him. It had been almost 10 years since their goodbye and she had to admit there were years that she didn't think of him at all and then there were times he would pop out of no where and she would wonder how he was. A few years ago as Hope began at the school, she thought of him more, seeing so much of him in his daughter. And eventually she decided to give it a chance.

 

Klaus rested an arm over her shoulder as they began to walk and shared a comfortable conversation as he showed her around the city, through the different shops and galleries. He truly felt at his prime as he watched the blonde beauty meander through the city, taking in every sight before they ended at a diner, eating sandwiches and fries and laughing about each other's lives in the past ten years. 

 

"I bet you're a fantastic mother. Hope tells me she's fond of the girls, Lizzie and Josie?" he asked, testing his own memory and enjoying the flush that came to Caroline's face at the compliment as well as the animation in her eyes as she talked about the twins, who were only a few years younger than Hope.

 

Caroline finished rambling and took a drink of her pop, pushing her glasses back up to the top of her head as they started to slip. "Hope really is a great kid. She's so smart. And just like you, the resemblances are uncanny," she told him, watching the delight on his face at the mention of Hope and their similarities. She wasn't lying either, the first time she had seen Hope roll her eyes in the hallway, she nearly tripped over her own two feet and she had started paying closer attention, noticing they both shared the same smirk and stances when they were in an argument. 

 

After nearly a half hour, the empty plates had been cleared from the table and both were leaned forward into the table, still chatting away.

 

"So," Caroline started, tilting her head slightly to the side and making sure she had his full attention. "Does that offer still stand?" 

 

Klaus lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, deepening her voice, clearly attempting to mimic his accent. "Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." 

 

Klaus smiled, a real genuine smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth and leaned back in his seat. 

 

"Well the offer did still stand but after that terrible impression, I may have to reconsider on account of hurt feelings," he said, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. Caroline laughed and he found himself joining a few moments before leaning across the table. When they both relaxed a bit, he reached over and gently slid her hand in his.

 

"The offer will stand forever, Caroline. For you," Klaus spoke in a soft voice, maintaining eye contact the entire time so she knew that he wasn't joking. Caroline smiled, a flush coming to her face for what felt like the millionth time that day. He ran his thumb over her knuckles a few moments before an alarm on her phone went off.

 

"Oh, I've gotta go," she said, standing up. "I need to get a cab and get to the airport to meet the plane." Klaus dropped some cash on the table and stood with her, following her out the door. 

 

"Why don't you follow me back to the house and take mine? Much cheaper than a cab." Caroline just turned to look at him. "As long as you don't wreck it," he added.

 

"You would trust me driving your SUV? That probably costs more than my entire house," she asked, smiling.

 

Klaus just laughed. She still didn't know she could have anything of his she wanted if she were to ask. Sure enough, he brought her back to the house and watched her hop in the drivers seat. He leaned over her, buckling the belt around her and paused, face about an inch from hers. 

 

"Drive safe, Caroline," he said, starting to pull back when she grabbed his face in both hands and pressed her lips to his, surprising him. He quickly lifted a hand to rest his fingertips on her cheek as he kissed her back a few seconds before pulling away. She smiled and opened her eyes. 

 

"I'll promise to drive safe if you promise to join us tonight, around midnight at Republic. We should be there by then and I really would like a dance," She turned away from him to put the key in the ignition. Republic was one of the better known dance clubs in the area and would definitely promise a party if that's what she was looking for.

 

Klaus shut the door and stepped back away from the wheels. "I think I can manage that," he responded, a soft smirk on his lips as she grinned at him, before putting the vehicle in reverse and backing down the driveway. He stood there until she was gone from sight before turning to head inside, ignoring the banter from his siblings who watched the scene unfold from the side window.

 

He really needed his own place. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day had gone perfectly, as Caroline had planned out. She had picked up Bonnie and the entire bridal party from the airport without any long waiting time. She was also able to dodge their questions about the pristine condition of the SUV she was driving as she began talking about the plans for the rest of the trip. Caroline never did anything small or simple, it was one of the benefits of being her friend. She planned a three day trip partying throughout New Orleans and just having an all over good time. And that’s what the girls did, from spending a couple of hours at the spa to having a fantastic dinner, the girls enjoyed themselves and ended up back at the hotel, Caroline having booked two adjoining rooms with two queen beds for the few nights they would be staying. 

 

"I'm just saying, the registration in the glove box was for 'Niklaus Mikaelson'. Who also happens to live here in New Orleans. You did come early," Bonnie mentioned, lifting a cookie to her mouth as she shrugged and ducked the pillow that came flying in her direction. 

 

Caroline groaned and flopped back on the bed. 

 

"Can we not talk about me? This trip is about you and celebrating, we can talk about me later," she said, trying to turn the conversation to anything other than she and Klaus, simply because she wasn't even sure what they were yet or what they were planning to become. "We should be getting ready soon so that we can head out, there are drinks to be had and beats to be danced to and I brought my cutest heels."

 

About an hour and a half later the party began and when midnight rolled around they made their way to Republic. Caroline fought the disappointment that ran through her as she glanced around the busy club and didn't see Klaus; they had agreed on midnight and he still wasn't here. She ignored it and occupied herself with the atmosphere, easily dancing along with the crowd a few songs before moving through the mess of moving bodies and making her way to the bar. She was getting to the point where she should probably cut herself off but decided a few more shots wouldn't hurt at all. She lifted both glasses at the same time and downed the two shots one after the other, shaking her head as the liquid burnt a trail down her throat.

 

"Careful, love, dark liquor hits a lot harder." His familiar voice came as a low rumble in her ear and she felt the grin lift the corner of her lips and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him. 

“You came.” Caroline pulled back from the embrace, a small pout coming to her lips. “But you’re late,” she chastised. Klaus smiled at her and shrugged. 

 

“In fairness I was on time, but then I saw this beautiful girl on the dance floor and had to stop and watch her,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders, Caroline’s eyes narrowed as she looked away from him and to the floor where there were dozens of girls. Klaus let out a laugh, surprised at the sudden jealousy.

 

“She was about your height, blonde, had a black dress on that looked like it was made to be ripped off and laying on my floor” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She looked down at her own dress, the black strapless cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that she had bought for this trip specifically, and then looked back to Klaus, a slow smile appearing on her fac 

 

“Jealousy isn’t your color, love. You know there’s no one in this world that compares to you, let alone anyone in this room.” Klaus lifted a hand to brush a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She flushed and caught his hand in hers. 

 

“Well for being late, you owe me a dance.” Caroline tugged him to the floor and began to dance with him.

 

A half hour later, things had heated up between them. Per Caroline’s insisting, Klaus had a few refills of bourbon and the club had filled with a few more people, making the atmosphere a bit warmer and the music seemingly louder. Caroline had kept Klaus on the dance floor for most of the time, he couldn't keep full well away from it when her body was against his as they moved along to each song. Klaus rested his hands on her hips, moving in sync with Caroline and he nearly lost his breath as she turned, pressing her back against his chest and tucking her butt against his pelvic area. He went along with it for a few moments but was unable to ignore it hide the growing bulge that Caroline was grinding back into. She lifted her left arm up and grabbed the back of Klaus’ head. He took the opportunity to tilt his head down closer to hers.

 

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish, Caroline,” he warned, voice rough. 

 

Caroline shivered as his lips brushed the edge of her ear and she turned quickly, pressing both hands against his chest and locking eyes with him, grateful for the heels that gave her the extra height. 

 

"What if I want to finish it?" she asked, watching as a quick look of surprise crossed his face followed quickly by a smirk.

 

Caroline moved her hands to his face and pulled him to her, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was much different than a few nights ago. She pushed her body flush against his, sliding her hands up from his face to his hair, tangling in the curls there. His hands slid down her sides until he was low enough to grab the curve of her bottom and gently squeeze it. She smiled and he took the quick pause to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the curve of her lips until she let him take control, relaxing into him and tugging his hair gently, enjoying the sound deep in his throat that came each time she would grip his hair and roll her hips forward into him. The heavy bass of the music seemed to match the quick pace of their heartbeats. Klaus was the first to fully break the kiss, pulling back and glancing around the room. 

 

"We should leave here," he told her, voice husky. Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him off the floor and to the door leading outside. As soon as her heels hit the pavement, she turned, walking backwards towards the vehicles as she tugged Klaus along, wearing what Klaus could only describe as a Cheshire cat grin. She turned and walked forward, pausing as they got to an SUV he recognized as his. He lifted an eyebrow at her and opened his mouth to ask where the keys were when she reached down the top of her dress and pulled them out from between her breasts. At his bewildered look she just smiled. 

 

"I couldn't let your keys get lost. I kept them safe," she explained, tossing them to him. Pushing him against the vehicle, she restarted the kiss, sliding her fingers under the bottom edge of his shirt and pressing them against the warm taut skin there. Klaus gripped her hips, stopping her from shamelessly rubbing against his bulge in the middle of a parking lot.

 

"Come on, Klaus, the back seats in it lays down, I looked earlier," she said, pulling back from the kiss for a moment before reconnecting their lips 

 

"Caroline..." he groaned through the kiss, unable to fully pull his lips from hers as he fought her for control. She shook her head, sliding her hands down a bit further until her fingers rested against his belt buckle, which she popped open quickly. He groaned lowly and broke the kiss, flipping them so her back was to the vehicle, his hands on either side of her as he bent his mouth down by her ear.

 

"Not here, I want to take you home. Last time was rushed and I really want to lay you across my bed and take my time." He paused, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "I want you far too badly to take you in the back of a vehicle."

 

Caroline smiled and leaned forward, brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth and they were at a stand off for a moment, both breathing heavily and wearing the exact same aroused and flushed face. Caroline looked from his stormy eyes down to his sinful lips a few moments before grinning at him. 

 

“I’m going to go grab my purse and tell Bonnie I'm taking off so she’s not looking for me. Don’t go anywhere” she told him, sliding out from between him and the vehicle and walking across the parking lot back towards the club. Klaus just grinned and pulled the keys from his pocket, moving to the driver's side.

 

Caroline entered the doorway and was immediately pulled to the right. A sharp pinch in her neck and a bright light were the last things she saw before the world faded around her. 

 

**

 

The first thing Caroline realized as she came too was that her entire body was tingling, it didn't necessarily hurt, it was just uncomfortable. The second thing she realized was that she definitely wasn't at the bar anymore.

 

Her arms were tied above her head with what she could only guess were vervain ropes, based on the burn that came each time she even worked up the strength to try to tug her arms down. They were positioned just high enough that her toes were brushing against the floor, her heels having been removed. She forced her eyes open, groaning softly at the bright light pointed right at her as she blinked a few times and tried to focus on anything about the room, her headache making that extra difficult.

 

She was alone in the room for what felt like hours before the window to her left began to show light outside as the sun came up. A glance up showed her daylight ring was still on her finger. The higher the sun got the more she was able to see. It looked like a bedroom she was in, minus the bed. There was a couch and a chair that were shoved up against the wall and her toes were resting on a soft light colored carpet. From outside the window she could see trees and a big yard, but that was it. She couldn't see the city or anything that even remotely told her where she was.

 

Her arms began to cramp from holding the weight of her body and she tried to push up from her tip toes, to relieve some of the weight but she was exhausted. Caroline shut her eyes and fought to remember what happened, the last thing she remembered was being with Klaus outside. Caroline felt the tears start to well up as she bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry. She knew he would find her, he had to.

 

The door behind her finally opened and she did her best to turn and see who walked in, but she couldn't fight the fatigue rolling off of her body. The two windows in the room were quickly covered with thick black curtains, leaving the only light in the room to come from the lamp in front of her.

 

"What do you want?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the side as she blinked through the light, trying to make out a face.

 

A few seconds passed and the house was still, she couldn't hear anything but the second heart beat in the room. 

 

"Simple, I want Klaus to lose something like I did," a voice spoke and she immediately connected the dots in her head, recognizing it from her first night in New Orleans. Lucas.

 

Her spine stiffened slightly as his hand rested against her back and his fingers trailed up to her neck, brushing the hair that was there off to the side as he leaned in close.

 

"You really are gorgeous. I can see why he is infatuated with you," Lucas complimented, the feel of his breath on her neck making her want to cry again. She just squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. 

 

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked, trying her hardest to sound strong and fearless but she was admittedly feeling very weak and couldn't stop the shake from her voice.

 

Lucas made a 'tsk' noise from behind her as he moved to the front of her, blocking the light from her view. She kept her eyes shut until he grabbed her jaw, jerking her head up so her face was inches from his. Her eyes flew open and locked with his brown ones and she felt her lip quiver as a few tears fell.

 

"Please don't. We...we aren't even together," she tried to reason.

 

Lucas smiled and gripped her jaw a bit tighter, the force almost enough to break it. She cried harder, trying to pull away.

 

"Honesty is the best policy, Caroline. I find it very hard to believe based on that very public display of affection last night. But no, I won't be the one killing you, Klaus will."

 

His voice was calm, like he was discussing the weather with his grandmother. He released her face and whooshed behind her quickly. Stepping close to her, he pushed the blonde locks to the side to expose her neck. She swallowed hard and tensed herself for the bite she knew was coming, and it did. Lucas bit hard and tore a chunk from her neck as he did it. A scream erupted from Caroline, causing Lucas to slap a hand over her mouth quickly 

 

“Shhh,” he warned, voice harsh as he whooshed directly in front of her face.

 

Caroline waited for the pain in her neck to subside as the wound healed, but a few moments passed and the pain intensified. Like fire running through her veins. Her mouth opened and breath came out in a small gasp as she looked up to make eye contact with Lucas, who had a sickening grin on his face.

 

“Hurts, huh?” he asked, turning to pace in front of her a few steps before pausing again. “Awhile back, I stumbled upon the fact that my old buddy Niklaus had found a way to make hybrids. I was immediately intrigued...and it only took me a few years of conning the right people to become one.” He stopped pacing and turned to Caroline who was just watching him as it all pieced together in her head. “In a delicious irony, Niklaus will be his own downfall.”

 

Lucas clapped his hands together and smiled, looking at Caroline, who struggled faintly against the ropes binding her wrists once again before giving up. “Don’t worry I’ll come back in a few hours to see how you're progressing. The poison should move quickly, considering how thin your blood still is from the overload of alcohol” he said in a shrug as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Caroline let out a low moan. Everything in her body hurt and she was starting to regret coming to New Orleans in the first place. How was Klaus supposed to find her when she had no idea where she was at?

 

****

 

Klaus slammed his hands down on the table in the middle of the room, drawing the attention of everyone there. It had been about nine hours since Caroline had went missing and they had made zero progress at all. The best they had was that it was definitely Lucas.

 

Elijah had contacts who confirmed that the plane had made an unauthorized stop about thirty minutes outside of New Orleans and one man had gotten off. Which meant he was back in the city before anyone noticed. After about ten minutes of waiting for Caroline to come back out of the club, Klaus had gone in for her, the paranoia overriding his lust. And sure enough she was nowhere to be found. He found Bonnie and the group she came with and the search had started. Klaus had pulled strings and had vampires scouring every inch of the city, every building and store. Now, in the main room of the house sat his siblings, a few of his friends, and Bonnie, who was trying and had failed for what seemed like the millionth time to do a locator spell. 

 

"How hard is it? You have something of hers and a map of the city," Klaus insisted, beyond impatient. "Perhaps I'll need a different witch." He stood up abruptly and moved towards the door.

 

Bonnie flung her hand out and slammed the door shut before he could walk out. He turned fast, whooshing to her face and grabbing her neck a second before finding himself flying backwards into the wall. He stood and glared at Bonnie, the entire room silent for a moment. 

 

"It's not my magic. It's like she's not in the city. I need a map of the state," Bonnie said. Klaus scoffed. "By the time I started the locator spells, she had been gone two hours, that's plenty of time to get out of the city. Now get me the map."

 

Bonnie turned back to the table. Klaus stood still a few moments, glaring at the back of the witch's head before whooshing up the stairs and to the study, where he began ripping tubes out of the basket until he found the one he needed. Turning to get the map back down to her, he paused. Freya stood in the doorway with an armful of ancient magic artifacts. 

 

"Move, I don't need a pep talk," Klaus told her, stepping towards the door, fully intending on moving her if he needed to.

 

Freya sighed and rolled her eyes. "You do need a pep talk. Because Lucas hasn't killed her yet, he wants to get back at you." Klaus just crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to finish. "So he wouldn't just kill her and dump her body somewhere. He would want to hurt you more, make you watch or make it personal somehow. He will slip up and we will get him.

 

"She's not dead," Freya insisted.

 

Klaus shook his head and mumbled "yet" before pushing past her and moving down the steps to hand the map to Bonnie

 

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out his phone to get updates from the guys he had sent out to scour everywhere. Hayley even had her pack searching the bayou. If Caroline was close they would find her for sure. But call after call showed no progress and Klaus groaned and turned, swiping the counter clean of everything on it. He bent over the counter, resting his head in his hands and shutting his eyes. Rebekah was the only one brave enough to step in the room, boots crunching on the broken glass as she made her way across the room. 

 

"Nik..." she started, hesitantly resting a hand against his back. He straightened quickly, turning to face her. And for the first time in many years he looked human. Fear had etched itself onto his face through his bloodshot eyes and the slight quiver of his bottom lip as he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

"Every second that she's somewhere with him is another that I can't stop whatever he's doing to her... I..." His breath began to come in short gasps and he pinched his eyes shut and turned from his sister, not wanting to look as weak as he felt. She moved to the front of him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she squeezed him in a hug. Klaus surprised both of them by hugging her back, he didn't often show affection to his siblings, though he knew he should. They often went above and beyond to help him and lord knows he never makes it easy. Rebekah just stood there, prepared to hold him for however long it took. After a few moments the gentle shudders in his back subsided and his breathing had slowed to a normal pace so she pulled back slightly, looking up at him. 

 

"We will get him, Nik. And we will get her. It's not your fault," she said reassuringly, reaching up and wiping the tears off of his cheeks. He stilled, not even aware that he had been crying. He just nodded in response and took a deep breath as she patted his shoulder and made her way back out to the group. A few moments later, Bonnie's voice rang through the house. 

 

"I got something," she shouted.

 

Within seconds, each member of the Mikaelson family, including Klaus, was up and next to the map. Bonnie had taken a marker and drew a circle around an area just north of New Orleans. "Shes there somewhere. That's as close as I can get. I saw a house, a big white one, blue swing on the porch." Her eyes shut as she tried to remember the full vision. "Empty fields on either side surrounded by woods." She opened her eyes as Klaus looked on at the map. 

 

"That's about 100 miles of land to look through for a white house with trees by it," he said, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.

 

Bonnie glared at him. "You think if I could have gotten more precise, I wouldn't have?" she challenged.

 

Klaus glared a few more moments before pulling his phone from his pocket and moving towards the door. He had troops to gather and houses to search. 

 

****

 

As he had promised, Lucas returned some time later. Caroline wasn't sure how much time had passed because of the darkness in the room, but it felt like days. The poison had been doing its job so far, her legs were numb and she couldn't feel her fingers. Lucas shut the door to the room behind him and approached her, tilting her head to the side and getting a look at the bite. 

 

"Ouch, I bet that hurts." He made a ‘tsk’ noise and shook his head as he looked her over 

 

Bending down, Lucas pressed his fingers against the desiccated gray skin on her leg, a smile coming to his face. “Well, well. We are going to be able to dangle the carrot a bit sooner than I thought.” He pushed back up to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Now be good and smile for the camera."

 

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at the phone, quickly piecing together that it would be sent to Klaus, the notion making her eyes fill with tears. She just wanted to go home.

 

"Look what I found," Lucas spoke quietly, moving around in front of her, showing her left and right sides and she got the hint that he was recording. But it was a struggle to open her mouth and say anything because she was just so weak. 

 

"Klaus..." Caroline croaked out, fighting to keep her head upright. Lucas stopped moving, not exactly expecting her to speak but rolling with it. "He's a hybrid, he..." She paused, swallowing hard. Her tongue felt thick and her throat as dry as sandpaper. "He bit me." She finished the sentence in time for Lucas to step closer, moving the hair off of her neck to reveal what she was pretty sure was a nasty bite that was spreading over to her shoulder. "I can't feel my..." Caroline paused another few moments feeling pathetic as she forced out the word 'legs'. Lucas grabbed her jaw again with his free hand and jerked her head up so it was clear in the camera and the tears that had been building in her eyes slipped down her face. 

 

"She doesn't have much time left," he spoke towards the phone in his left hand. "Where is she at? Tick tock, buddy." He stopped the video and let go of Caroline's face, bringing both hands to his phone so he could tap out a number. 

Caroline took in a deep breath. "He's going to find me..." she warned him, praying in her head that it was true and he would come for her in time. 

 

"Oh, I'm planning on it," Lucas said, reaching into his coat jacket and pulling out a thin stake, she forced her eyes open long enough to realize it was a white oak stake. Her eyes widened a bit and she forced herself to look at his face. Smiling, he walked back towards the door. "Unfortunately when he does find you, you'll both meet your demise together. It's romantic, really, what I'm doing." He deposited the stake back in the pocket, walked out and slammed the door behind him. 

 

****

 

The first time Klaus' phone chimed from his pocket, he ignored it, continuing to give Kol the area and description that Bonnie had given him. They were both ready to lead the search party in that direction, he just wanted to make sure Kol and his guys had the specifics first. His phone chimed again, reminding him that he hadn't opened the message. He pulled it from his pocket as Kol got into the vehicle and pulled out of the garage. It was a message from an unknown number with a video attachment. As he opened it, Caroline's form filled the screen. It was a dark room but she was well illuminated by a light somewhere behind the camera. Klaus watched the video at least 8 times before vamping back into the house to Bonnie. 

"I need you to do another locator spell," he told her.

 

Bonnie turned to him, still leaning over the map. 

 

"Yeah, I'm trying that and still getting the same results," she replied frustratedly. "Wait, why aren't you out joining the search?" It was a bit out of character for Klaus to come back here where she couldn't do anything instead of being out trying to find Caroline. 

 

"I was getting ready to go when I got this." Klaus turned his phone to her and scrubbed his hand over his jaw, watching the video with her again.

 

Bonnie turned to Klaus, tears in her eyes. "I don't understand how this will help me do another spell."

 

Klaus sighed. "He bit her, so my venom is technically flowing through her veins - " he started before Bonnie interrupted. 

 

"So if I'm doing a locator spell on her and your venom, I'll be able to get the spot where they are both together. Of course." She began to clear the map and re-light a few candles. Fifteen minutes later, the room was silent as Klaus watched, Rebekah by his side. Bonnie chanted the same thing again and again before jolting and pausing. Klaus leaned forward, watching as the drops of his venom on the map moved around until they settled on about a mile radius. Bonnie's eyes opened.

 

"1511. That's the street address. She's upstairs, and Klaus," she said, turning towards him as he opened the front door, "she doesn't have long." 

 

Klaus nodded and was out in seconds. His heart soared, he knew where she was. He just had to get there on time. He paused outside of the house long enough to tap out the house number and location before he ran. Vamp speed was something he normally used in short distances, to beat someone to the other room or cut off one of his siblings. He hadn't used it for long distance running in a long while. But he ran until he found himself dead center of the mile radius. It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to get there. Looking around, there were a few different plantations in the distance, all for sale, one was green and two were white, there were no house numbers in sight so he took a gamble and went to the left. A quick search as he tore through the empty home came up empty. Which means she had to be in the other one.

 

His legs burnt as he ran but the closer he got to the house, the more he swore he could feel her. Bursting through the front door wasn't a challenge at all, neither was taking the steps two at a time. However the sudden burst of vervain to his eyes at the top of the steps did give him pause, blinding him just long enough that he found himself going back down the stairs quickly, smacking the walls on the way down as he scrambled to catch himself.

 

Klaus rubbed his eyes when he hit the bottom and stood, blinking a few times before vamping up the steps and into the empty hallway. He continued to blink the burn out of his eyes as he struggled to look around, vision blurry. He turned, shoving the door to his left open and stepping inside, it was clear. He turned back and shoved the next door open, clearing room by room until he reached the last room on the left. Kicking the door open, he stepped in, bracing himself for another spray to the face that didn't come. Caroline was still strung up in the corner, breathing ragged but still breathing. Lucas stood between them, a smirk on his face. 

 

"You made it. Welcome," he greeted, withdrawing the stake from his jacket and taking a step towards Klaus. 

 

"You made a mistake," Klaus pointed to Lucas before vamping towards him and grabbing him by the shirt to throw him against the wall. The two men engaged in a power struggle for a few minutes before Klaus heard the unmistakable sound of Caroline's gasping from the corner of the room. He let out a loud yell and thrust his hand forward, piercing into the chest of the younger vampire and yanking his heart out, the warm blood dripping from his hand as he crushed the heart and threw it across the room.

 

Lucas' body hit the floor about the same time as Klaus felt the burn in his own chest, he looked down and immediately recognized the end of the white oak stake sticking from him, which he made quick work of ripping out. Ignoring the pain, he moved quickly to Caroline, ripping the vervain ropes from the ceiling, releasing her arms and dropping to the floor with her. Klaus bit his wrist, ignoring the slight pinch of pain from that and the slow burn of pain through his chest from the stake. He gently held Caroline's chin, opening her mouth and pressing his wrist there. She didn't move or make any attempt to drink.

 

"No, no, no..." He squeezed his arm to make the blood flow faster, so it pooled in her mouth. "Love, please...I know you're still here." He listened to the very weak beat of her heart. A few seconds ticked by before he felt her tongue swipe across his skin and her fangs poke new holes in his wrist.

 

"Caroline," he whispered her name out, voice shaking as he pulled her body a bit closer into his lap and leaned back against the wall, feeling his own breathing grow ragged. Now that he knew she was okay, he could focus on his own injuries. The stake hadn't hit his heart but best he could figure is it pierced a lung. It would heal with some time.

 

Slowly Caroline's hands moved up to his arm as she regained feeling in her limbs. He just kept running his hand across the side of her face, brushing all hair away from the spot. A few moments later, she released his wrist and turned quickly, scrambling fully into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, sobs erupting out of her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into her hair and holding her close.

 

"You're safe. It's okay," he repeated over and over until she was calm enough to believe it. Body still trembling, she pulled back from him and sniffled, wiping her face with her hands. 

 

"I thought I was dead," she admitted, moving back in slowly and laying her head against his shoulders until her sniffles subsided and she was done, fatigue taking over her body. Klaus smiled softly and wrapped an arm back around her. 

 

"I did too," he responded, genuinely having been scared for a moment that he wouldn't get to hold her again while her heart was still beating.

 

Caroline moved her hand up so it was touching the back of his neck, fingers brushing the curls there. "You came for me," she said so softly that she almost repeated it so he would hear it. He just bent his head down closer to hers, resting his cheek against her hair. 

 

"I always will."

 

****

 

By the time Kol had arrived, Klaus and Caroline were outside, sitting on the deck. He had considered running them back home, because she was too exhausted to do it. But he decided that waiting for a vehicle would be best. The trip back to New Orleans was peaceful. Klaus insisted on Caroline taking the backseat of the car so she could sleep, and he sat up front with Kol. The vehicle held a comfortable silence. As they pulled in front of Caroline's hotel, Kol glanced in the rear view mirror where Caroline was passed out still. Klaus moved inside the building and up to her room, grabbing her bags and getting back out to the car. Kol drove the few blocks and pulled up in front of the Mikaelson family home.

 

"Thank you," Klaus said, trying to sound genuine. Apologies and thank you's weren't really his thing. Kol nodded in response. Caroline woke as the doors opened and she slid out of the vehicle herself, stretching. Klaus insisted on carrying her bags inside and up the steps, dropping them in his room by the bathroom. Once up the stairs, Caroline moved into the bathroom, thankful for a hot shower. Forcing herself out of the stream of water, she wrapped the towel around her body and turned to face the mirror. The bite on her neck was completely gone, just smooth skin remained where the torn infected skin once was. She swallowed hard as her fingers brushed over the area and she looked at her reflection once more before stepping out of the bathroom and across the room to her bag. Klaus slid around her and into the open bathroom, stripping his shirt and scrubbing the blood from his hands. Caroline dressed in a light pair of cotton shorts and one of her tank tops as she brushed her hair out before sitting on the bed and pulling her phone out, responding to a few missed messages and asking Alaric how the girls were.

 

A few moments passed and she grew impatient waiting for Klaus to come out. Caroline approached the open door and knocked gently on it before stepping in the doorway. Klaus stood in front of the mirror, shirt completely off as he examined an almost healed mark on his chest. Caroline gasped softly and stepped closer, reaching out and resting her fingers to the left of it. 

 

"He got you," she spoke softly, voice laced with guilt. Klaus shrugged a bit and moved her hand from the area, lacing his fingers with hers. 

 

"Barely, and it's already healing. The most important thing is that I got you," he told her, brushing his knuckles along her face. "You need to sleep for a bit." He released her hand and turned to grab his shirt from the counter. 

 

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" she asked, chewing the inside of her lip as she waited for his answer. She didn't want to seem weak but she really didn't want to be alone. Klaus nodded his head. 

 

"Of course, love. Come," He told her, lacing their fingers back together and walking out to the main room. He pulled the curtains over the window and moved back to the bed, pulling the comforter back so Caroline could slide in, which she did gladly. Klaus sat on the bed by her, back against the headboard. Caroline shifted a bit and tucked her hands under her head, cuddling down into the pillows. Klaus rested a hand on her back and sat quietly until her breathing evened and her eyes fluttered shut. When he was sure that she was in a deep sleep, he moved from the bed over to the chair in the room, settling into it with his sketch pad and some charcoal. 

 

Caroline woke a few hours later, as the sun was just beginning to disappear from the sky. She sat up in the bed and blinked hard a few times, feeling much better than before. A gentle snore pulled her attention to the left where Klaus sat crooked in an arm chair, one leg draped over the side and his left arm up over his head. Caroline quietly crawled out of the bed and stood in front of him, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as it corresponded with the rumble that came from his throat with each breath. She thought for a moment to wake him, but she also knew that it was likely he hadn't slept at all the night before or throughout the day since she had gone missing.

 

She quietly made her way out of the room and down the steps, enjoying the silence of the house as she sat on the couch in the center of the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket and leaning back. After a few moments of scrolling mindlessly, her stomach reminded her that she was in fact hungry. She decided right away that she didn't want to go out and hunt, and that there was no way that in a house full of vampires there wouldn't be reserves in the fridge. And she was right, in the bottom drawer was bags of blood. She grabbed two and downed them, quickly, before grabbing a third and moving back to the couch to FaceTime with the girls. About an hour later, as she was disconnecting the call, Kol walked into the room. 

 

"Hey trouble," he greeted her, plopping in the recliner to her right and grabbing the remote from the table. She rolled her eyes at the nickname. 

 

"And to think, I almost went my whole trip without having to see your mug," she teased, a slight grin tugging at her lips. 

 

"Oh yeah, how terrible of me to come driving to your rescue. Next time you both can walk the 100 miles back to New Orleans." He rolled his eyes and flipped the channel. Caroline laughed softly and sat forward, smacking his leg before leaning back into the couch. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before Caroline cleared her throat, drawing Kol's attention. 

 

"I'm sorry for uprooting the whole house," she apologized.

 

"Are you seriously apologizing for getting kidnapped?" he asked. When she nodded her head in response, Kol just stared at her a few moments before laughing. "That is classic, Caroline...seriously. If anything, Klaus should apologize to you for making so many enemies." Caroline just shook her head. 

 

"I know it's not my fault but I just feel bad. I mean, he exhausted himself and probably starved himself the whole time I was gone. I didn't mean for my trip to go like this," she admitted, sighing softly and tapping her phone against her leg. "Where did everyone else go?" She motioned around the seemingly empty house. 

 

"Well, Rebekah pretty much lives with Marcel now, and Elijah is..." Kol paused. "I feel like he told me he was heading out of town but I can't remember any details. So I guess I don't know about him." He shrugged. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

 

Caroline nodded her head. Her plane would leave at 11 am and she would be back home at the school and able to hug her girls by three.

 

"Well, I think I can manage to disappear for the night so you guys can at least have some time together. Just, ya know, stay out of my room," Kol told her with a wink. She laughed and tossed a decorative pillow at him.

 

"Sicko..." she said, shaking her head and letting a smile rest on her face. "But I would really appreciate that, Kol. Thank you" She told him. "You're a good friend."

 

Kol stood from his spot in the chair and set the remote by her. "I do try," he said and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "You kids be good. 

 

Caroline smiled to herself for a few moments. She knew Klaus had focused on her for basically the past twenty-four hours and she wanted to do something for him. So she ordered some pizza and got out some blood bags, setting it all up in the living room before moving back up the stairs to wake him up. It was nearing midnight and he had gotten about four hours of sleep, so she felt less bad waking him up so he could eat. As she entered the room she noticed he hadn't moved at all. He was still crooked in the chair, snoring away. As she approached him, she noticed his sketch pad resting on his stomach. She carefully picked it up and turned it so the moonlight hit the page, smiling softly as the scene he had drawn on it appeared. It was her, asleep in his bed. Her hair was long and drawn in spirals laying across the pillow. Caroline carefully set the book down and gently pulled the stick of charcoal out from his fingers, the stick leaving a smudge of black on his hands. His eyes opened as she leaned over him to set the charcoal down by the pad. She smiled. 

 

"Hi, I'm sorry to wake you. But I got us some food," she told him. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as he lifted his phone to check the time. Caroline moved away from him so he had room to stand up. 

 

"How long have you been awake? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Klaus asked, stretching fully out and trying his hardest not to be irritated that he missed time with her because he had fallen asleep.

 

"I've only been awake a few hours. I got to FaceTime the girls." Caroline shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal to her. She felt bad that he hadn't slept at prior to that. "I also have food," She reminded him, not missing the quick flash of excitement that crossed his face. She led him down to the living room where she had the pizza and blood bags out. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, bending to press a kiss to her cheek. 

 

"You're the best," he told her, moving towards the table, a sudden hunger striking him

 

Caroline smiled, feeling the flush fill her face from his compliment as she sat on the couch by him. About an hour later the pizza was gone and the bags were empty. Some movie was on TV but Caroline was struggling to pay attention with Klaus' hands on her body. After they had finished eating, she had relaxed back into the couch and he had moved her legs so they were resting across his lap and some time later he began rubbing her feet. It was simple at first and she appreciated it. She had never actually had a man rub her feet, except for the pedicure Alaric paid for when she was pregnant, but that didn't count. 

 

Soon enough, the rubs got a bit deeper and he pressed a bit harder, seemingly massaging her stress away. Her heart rate increased as his fingers moved up her bare legs, gently massaging small circles into her calves. Caroline stretched her legs out a bit more so his hands were up by her knees. He gently brushed his fingers in a circle around her knee cap and Caroline dared to steal a glance at Klaus' face and was a bit surprised to see him staring at her. His face was relaxed but his eyes were on fire and his lips curled into a smirk as he danced his fingers across her legs, now using very little pressure.

 

Caroline's mouth opened a bit, wanting to say something to him but unable to force anything out. He continued gliding his fingers around her thighs until she sat up, removing her legs and crawling onto him, one leg on either side of his lap. As Caroline rested her bottom back onto his thighs, she lifted her hands to his face and brought her lips to his softly. Klaus slid his hands underneath the openings on her shorts and rested them against her upper thighs as returned the kiss. Caroline picked up the pace quickly, feeling too turned on to take it slower. She pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth and tugged it gently, a sigh escaped his mouth and he stood quickly, breaking the kiss as her legs wrapped around him and she tightened her arms around his neck.

 

"Relax, love. I won't drop you," Klaus told her, putting his hands on her bottom as he turned and moved towards the steps quickly. "I told you, I wanted to savor the next time. And I do have a nice bed upstairs."

 

Klaus took the steps two at a time and moved into the darkened bedroom, bending and dropping her on the bed before tugging his shirt off over his head and moving around the room, lighting a total of four candles. Caroline stripped her own top and shorts off, leaving her bra and panties. She was grateful to see that she had matched them. 

 

Klaus moved back onto the bed and stretched out next to her, propped up slightly as he leaned in and began to press kisses up her neck. Caroline sighed softly as Klaus' hand trailed up her stomach and over her ribs before sliding underneath her bra and cupping her breast, thumb gently rubbing over the nipple there before moving his hand to the other side and repeating the motion. Klaus moved his mouth down her neck until he hit her collar bone, running his tongue over the taut flesh just above it as he pulled his hand out from under the fabric on her chest and slid it down the soft skin of her stomach and down to the hem of her panties.

 

Caroline felt her heard skip a beat as his fingers moved under the fabric and through the soft hair that was scattered atop her mound. Klaus shifted a bit on the bed, kissing his way to her mouth and connecting their lips as he slipped his fingers down in between the lips. Caroline gasped softly, only taking a moment to recover before lifting her hips up to meet his hand. He smiled into the kiss and slowly moved his fingers through her wetness, gently brushing against her clit before pulling his hand back out and moving so he was on top of her.

 

Klaus moved the kiss from her lips down to her neck, pressing soft kisses along the skin there as he made his way down to her breasts before sitting up a bit and helping her out of her bra. Caroline laid back on the bed under him and Klaus just grinned at her before moving back over her. 

 

"You are beautiful," he said as he brushed his lips to hers once before sliding down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her chest and to her stomach. As his lips got lower and he approached her panties, he pulled away and gently ran his fingers across her hips, hooking them in the soft fabric there as he met her eyes. "May I?"

 

"Please," Caroline all but gasped out, feeling breathless and hot everywhere as her heart continued to race and she wiggled her hips beneath him, fighting to be patient for what was coming. Klaus smirked softly and moved backwards off the bed, pulling the fabric with him. As soon as her legs were freed, Caroline spread them apart, sitting up a bit to look at Klaus, who tossed the panties and scooted her up so her head was resting against the pillows.

 

She shut her eyes as she felt his hands moving over her thighs, leaving a trail of electricity behind them. Klaus took the sight in a few more moments before moving onto the bed and settling between her legs, placing slow open-mouthed kisses along the inside of her thighs until he felt her wiggle with impatience again. He moved his hands under her body and gripped her as he tilted her hips up slightly.

 

She wasn't shy at all about spreading her legs wider and Klaus slowly lapped his tongue between her folds, enjoying the soft gasping sound that came from Caroline as he delved his tongue in deeper. Caroline tried to keep her composure as Klaus moved his very skilled tongue around against her but she couldn't stop the shake in her legs and the moans escaping her throat. A thin veil of sweat began to cover her skin as she covered her breasts with her hands, very gently rolling her nipples between her thumb and index fingers, the sensation only adding to what Klaus was doing and making the pool of fire in her belly get hotter. Klaus held her hips between his hands as he continued, dancing his tongue around her clit until Caroline was panting and her hands shot down to his head, fingers delving into the curls there as she the fire began spreading through her body, ready to fall off the edge. She nearly screamed as Klaus pulled back to look at her.

 

"Please, please," she breathed out, voice trembling and body shaking below his grip, just moments away from falling over the edge. 

 

When he pushed back off of the bed and reached for his belt buckle she moved quickly, crawling off the bed in front of him, fingers pushing his out of the way as she undid the belt, following quickly by the snap and zipper of the pants, maintaining eye contact the entire time. She pushed his jeans down his thighs until they pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them as she gently dropped to her knees, dragging his boxers down with her.

 

Klaus couldn’t stop the surprised look that crossed his face as Caroline quickly wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking him a few times before moving forward and opening her mouth over the tip of his cock. A strangled groan escaped Klaus throat at the feeling of her warm mouth combined with the look of her lips wrapped around him. Caroline swirled her tongue around the tip, simultaneously stroking the base of him. Klaus dropped his hand down, pushing a lock of her blonde hair away from her face. 

 

"Caroline," he uttered out, not fully prepared for her eyes opening and locking with his, She lifted an eyebrow and slid him further back into her mouth until the tip touched her throat and she gagged just a bit. His snapped shut and his jaw clenched tight at the sight. Klaus shook his head. "You are..."

 

He paused for a breath and Caroline pulled him out of her mouth with an audible pop.

 

"Perfect," he finished, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

 

She turned them so his back was to the bed and pushed him back onto it before climbing on top of him. He lifted another eyebrow and smiled up at her as he rested his hands on her hips. She grinned at him as she wrapped her hand around his cock, slicking it with her spit before moving up a bit and slowly sinking down onto him. A low moan escaped her as she began to move and Klaus' fingers splayed across her thighs, feeling the muscles in her legs working with each roll of her hips.

 

She rode his cock slowly, leaning forward and bracing her hands on his chest as she picked up the pace, building a rhythm. Caroline lifted her hands up to her hair, holding it away from her face as her breath began coming faster as she whispered his name into the warm air, her movement losing its rhythm. Klaus gripped her hips, holding her in place as he began to snap his hips up into hers, occasionally tilting his head down to watch his cock disappear into. Caroline felt the warmth pool in her belly as her breathing began to get erratic. Klaus flipped them in one motion and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to pound into her, feeling his own breathing pick up in pace. Her release came first, a ripple of warmth rolling through her limbs as his name escaped her lips on repeat. Caroline moved her hands up, tangling her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, gripping the hair there as he continued to bury himself into her. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts as they began to get sloppy. 

 

"Klaus," Caroline spoke his name like a curse word, lowly into his ear as she gave his curls a tug.

 

He unwound quickly, pulsing inside of her as his heart raced inside of his chest. Klaus relaxed his body against hers, the thin sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies combining.

 

He pressed soft kisses along her neck and up to her mouth. Caroline gladly kissed him back, fingers gently running through his hair as she sighed into the kiss. They separated and both cleaned up a bit. Caroline only worried herself with a T-shirt and the shorts, and Klaus settled for a pair of his comfy pants. Klaus blew out the candles and crawled into the bed first, arm out for Caroline to join him. She crawled into the bed and moved against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" he asked her, holding her body snug to his side as he pressed a kiss against her head.

 

Caroline smiled softly. "Is Klaus Mikaelson going soft? Getting attached?" She clicked her tongue at him and shook her head.

 

"Only for you, love." He pressed a second kiss to her head. "Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feel free to leave me a comment letting me know. And as always, I'm taking prompts. So feel free to request!


End file.
